14 Marca 2013
Program Pierwszy HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Marta mówi! - Co drażni Boba?, odc. 40 (What’s Bothering Bob?); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi. Miasta. odc. 8 Przeżyć w miejskiej dżungli (Human Planet. Cities 8 Surviving the Urban Jungle) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5794 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5794); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie polarne w ukrytej kamerze cz. 1 (Polar Bear Spy On The Ice 1) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2605; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2414 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 78 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Tomasz Jachimek; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5795 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5795); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2606; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2415 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Mikołajek - odc. 6 Piękny bukiet (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le chouette bouquet); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 111 - Festyn - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 11/13 (Body of Proof ep. 11, Point Of Origin); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zagubieni VI - odc. 11/18 (Lost VI, ep. 11 Happily Ever After); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zdaniem obrony - odc. 2/5 - Sprawa osobista; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Leszek Staroń; wyk.:Emil Karewicz, Czesław Nogacki, Grażyna Trela - Stawska, Andrzej Grąziewicz, Jacenty Jędrusik, Andrzej Śleziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Dane mi było spotkać się z gwiazdami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Program Drugi HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 69 - Zaproszenie do kina; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 10 Nowa żarówka Wielkiego Mrugacza (Elias ep. Storeblinks nye paere); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 163; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 899 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc.9 Nowe życie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 56; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK Muzyka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 51; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 515 - To nawet nie jest początek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 20/58 (Castle ep. One Man's Treasure); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 158 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Charity Case"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 159 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Risky Business"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wstęp do Kocham kino: Para na życie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Kino - Para na życie (Away We Go) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:John Krasinski, Maya Rudolph, Jeff Daniels, Maggie Gyllenhaal; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Świat bez tajemnic - PLANETE+DOC W DWÓJCE-Patti Smith: sen o życiu (Patti Smith: Dream of Life) 109'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Steven Sebring; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Billboard 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Łukasz Zadrzyński; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Fronczewski, Paweł Kukiz, Justyna Steczkowska, Piotr Gąsowski, Katja Gusiewa; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:55 Art Noc - Świat według Nohavicy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:05 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Tomaszem Stańko rozmawia Katarzyna Nosowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Notacje - Ryszard Szurkowski. Miałem szczęście; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 1; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Dominik Łoś, Kamil Gewartowski, Magdalena Zawadzka, Marek Barbasiewicz, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Gawryluk, Cezary Pazura, Jolanta Fraszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Masala (191); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 775 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 958; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Studenci (59); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 4/14* "Dywizje Jego Świątobliwości" - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski, Paweł Pitera; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Załoga Eko II - odc. 5 - W wielkim mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 644* Kacper, nie podchodź!; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Tomaszem Stańko rozmawia Katarzyna Nosowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Masala (191); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 775 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 41 - Drzewo kwitnącej zimy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Trzeci Oficer odc.1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Borys Szyc, Cezary Pazura, Katarzyna Cynke, Magdalena Różczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Portugalia Madziara (192); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Instynkt - odc. 5* "Ten pierwszy raz" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Zwyczajny Marzec 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 1; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Dominik Łoś, Kamil Gewartowski, Magdalena Zawadzka, Marek Barbasiewicz, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Gawryluk, Cezary Pazura, Jolanta Fraszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 41 - Drzewo kwitnącej zimy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Trzeci Oficer odc.1/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Portugalia Madziara (192); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 775; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zwyczajny Marzec 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Raport na gorąco 17:08 Pogoda 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Strefa Mazowsze 17:32 Bez wizji - film dokumentalny 17:49 Kontr-o-wersje 18:16 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:45 Pogoda 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe 19:02 Kronika waw.pl 19:10 Wywiad Kuriera 19:20 Był taki dzień - 14 marca 19:24 Pogoda 19:26 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:42 Pogoda 23:51 Sportowy wieczór 00:14 Autyzm, disco i ja - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta 01:50 60 lat razem 01:55 Infoexpress 02:05 Telekurier 02:22 Pogoda 02:25 Serwis info 02:31 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 03:12 Info Dziennik 03:38 Pogoda 03:42 Sportowy wieczór 03:52 Infoexpress 04:01 Autyzm, disco i ja - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 04:50 Telekurier 05:10 Reportaż TVP Info 05:22 Eurosąsiedzi 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat HD 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (19) 08:25 Gang Misia Yogi (10) 08:55 I kto tu rządzi?: Spadek (29) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Szwondel (181) 10:00 Trudne sprawy: Matka walczy przeciwko chłopakowi swojej córki, który jest przestępcą (9) 11:00 Dlaczego ja?: Kobieta boi się, że była jej chłopaka chce go odzyskać (183) 12:00 Wzór 5 (82) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (7) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1665) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (280) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (508) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (386) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1666) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sprawa dla redaktora (365) 20:00 Zdrady (3) 21:00 Przyjaciółki 2 (16) 22:00 Na krawędzi (3/13) 23:00 Książę przypływów - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1991) 01:45 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Po której randce przebadać go wykrywaczem kłamstw? 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1727) 07:50 Doradca smaku (8) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (149) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (23) 13:10 Szpital (23) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nierozłączni (1006) 14:50 Kocham. Enter (24) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Dziecku wszystko kupujesz, a nas rujnujesz! 16:50 Szpital (24) 17:50 Ukryta prawda (150) 18:55 Doradca smaku (9) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1728) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bez pardonu (1007) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Rybka, Gdańsk (3/15) 22:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie - horror (USA,2000) 00:35 Superwizjer 01:10 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii (864) 02:45 Rozmowy w toku: Dziecku wszystko kupujesz, a nas rujnujesz! 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Ostrygi (6/16) 05:35 We dwoje (14) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Męski typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) 07:25 Brzydula (187) 07:55 Brzydula (188) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny: Kim jestem (202) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Judaszowe srebrniki (285) 10:25 Agenci NCIS 6 (5/25) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Sąd rodzinny: Dwóch ojców (203) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Związana (286) 14:55 Dr House 2 (22/24) 15:55 Ostry dyżur (43/48) 16:55 Brzydula (189) 17:30 Brzydula (190) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (6/25) 19:00 Dr House 2 (23/24) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Hot Rod - komedia (USA,2007) 21:50 Mentalista 2 (12/23) 22:45 Atak pająków - horror komediowy (USA,Australia,2002) 00:50 Arkana magii 02:55 Druga strona medalu 3: Henryka Krzywonos (5/8) 03:20 Druga strona medalu 3: Anja Rubik (6/8) 03:45 Druga strona medalu 3: prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 04:10 Druga strona medalu 3: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 4: Dariusz Krupa (1/8) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:55 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Plagi egipskie (213) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Stowarzyszenie porzuconych żon (154) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Dom aukcyjny (8) 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Jak się pozbyć Violi? (18) 12:00 Graczykowie: Mamusia (55) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy małżeńskie (9) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Nowa skóra profesora Wilczura (155) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Umcia, umcia (6) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szał przeprowadzek (214) 15:00 Graczykowie: Karp (43) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Seks i ortografia (29) 16:00 Daleko od noszy: Śniacz (157) 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Skarb! (25) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Gry rodzinne (172) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Przypadkowe zdjęcie (371) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Wymuszona miłość (372) 19:00 Dlaczego ja?: Córka podejrzewa, że jej matka jest wykorzystywana przez ojczyma (159) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:35 Interwencja 21:00 Trudne sprawy (158) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szał przeprowadzek (214) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Czarna dziura (216) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Potęga TV (60) 00:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Czy Kolumb był Polakiem? (45) 00:30 Dlaczego ja?: Córka podejrzewa, że jej matka jest wykorzystywana przez ojczyma (159) 01:30 Trudne sprawy (158) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:10 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1665) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Umcia, umcia (6) 04:30 Looksus - magazyn lifestylowy 05:00 Gotowe na zmiany: Małgorzata Ćwiek (14) 05:30 Poławiacze (32) - serial dokumentalny TVN24 HD 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:25 Traffic 07:30 Jeden na jeden - poranny wywiad TVN 24 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 07:55 Traffic 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:05 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:05 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Czarno na białym 21:00 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:40 Kropka nad i 01:05 Czarno na białym 01:30 Szkło kontaktowe 02:20 Maja w ogrodzie 02:45 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 03:35 Inny punkt widzenia 04:15 Polska i świat 04:35 Maja w ogrodzie 05:00 Fakty po Faktach 05:35 Kropka nad i TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (21) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (3) 07:30 Timon i Pumba (13) 08:00 Strażnik pierścienia (4) 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (20) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (25) 10:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (26) 11:00 Miami Medical (3) 12:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (3) 13:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (17) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (6) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (21) 17:15 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (4) 18:00 Miami Medical (4) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (34) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (35) 20:00 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 22:10 Mechanik: Czas zemsty- dramat sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2005) 00:05 Burza stulecia - film SF (Kanada,2011) 02:00 Zobacz to! Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (10) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (136) 08:00 Pippi (8) 08:30 Ja ci pokażę (7) 08:40 Ja ci pokażę (8) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (10) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (26) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (35) 10:25 Był sobie człowiek (12) 11:00 Był sobie kosmos (12) 11:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (13) 11:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (14) 12:00 Reksio (39) 12:10 Reksio (40) 12:25 Superauta (12) 13:00 Pippi (9) 13:30 Ja ci pokażę (7) 13:40 Ja ci pokażę (8) 14:00 Łowcy smoków (11) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (1) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (36) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (12) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (12) 16:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (13) 16:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (14) 17:00 Reksio (39) 17:10 Reksio (40) 17:25 Superauta (12) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (9) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Przeżyć atak! 2 (4) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (92) 20:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (93) 20:30 Błękitny patrol (11) 21:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (22) 22:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (14) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (8) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (26) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (27) - program muzyczny 01:50 Gramy po polsku (28) - program muzyczny 02:50 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ HD 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Basket+ 07:25 Simpsonowie 23 (13) 07:50 Darwin w Dolinie Śmierci - film dokumentalny (Szwajcaria,2011) 08:55 Motodrama - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1971) 10:25 Arabeska - film sensacyjny (USA,1966) 12:15 Łzy szczęścia - komediodramat (USA,2009) 14:00 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,Włochy,Rosja,2005) 16:00 Wilk - dramat sensacyjny (Norwegia,Finlandia,Szwecja,2008) 17:35 Jutro, jak wybuchnie wojna - dramat wojenny (Australia,2010) 19:25 Simpsonowie 23 (14) 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Smash: Dublerka (10) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Kabul Kitchen (10) 21:40 Labirynt (2-ost.) - dramat przygodowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,RPA,2012) 23:25 Carlos (2/3) - dramat kryminalny (Francja,Niemcy,2010) 01:15 Lokis. Rękopis profesora Wittembacha - horror (Polska,1970) 03:00 Muzyka 03:30 Łapu-capu extra 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu ekstra 06:30 Muzyka CANAL+ Film HD 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Ja, oni i Lara - komedia (Włochy,2009) 10:25 Źródła gniewu - film dokumentalny (Indie,Wielka Brytania,USA,2011) 11:25 Simpsonowie 23 (13) 11:50 Basket+ 12:00 Smash: Piekło na ziemi (9) 12:45 Nie przegap 12:55 Łapu-capu 13:00 Głowy pełne gwiazd - film wojenny (Polska,1974) 14:10 Rzeź - komediodramat (Francja,Niemcy,Polska,2011) 15:30 Czarny Las - film SF (USA,2012) 16:55 Eden - film obyczajowy (USA,2011) 18:15 Wybacz, ale chcę się z tobą ożenić - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,2010) 20:00 Pokaż, kotku, co masz w środku - komedia (Polska,2011) 21:35 Droga donikąd - horror (Australia,Wielka Brytania,2007) 23:05 Barbarossa: Klątwa przepowiedni - dramat kostiumowy (Włochy,2009) 01:10 Kabul Kitchen (10) 01:45 Fate/Zero 2 (11) - serial anime (Japonia,2012) 02:10 Kret - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,Francja,2010) 04:00 Aktualności filmowe 04:30 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka CANAL+ Sport HD 07:00 Basket+ 07:10 1 na 1: Siejewicz, Musiał, Krasny 07:30 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów - mecz: Szkocja - Walia 09:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Liverpool FC - Tottenham Hotspur 13:00 Basket+ 13:10 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska - mecz: OGC Nice - Montpellier HSC 15:10 Sport+ Extra - magazyn sportowy 17:00 El Clasico - więcej niż mecz - film dokumentalny 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Deportivo La Coruna 20:00 Premiera: Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz fazy Top 16: Montepaschi Siena - Olympiacos Pireus 22:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 23:45 Piłka nożna: Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 00:40 Piłka nożna: Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 01:35 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała - Legia Warszawa 04:30 Muzyka HBO HD 06:00 Pies wampir - film familijny (Kanada,2012) 07:30 Kraina wiecznego szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2001) 09:10 Życie w kurorcie - komedia (USA,2011) 10:40 Gorejący krzew (2/3) - film obyczajowy (Czechy,2013) 11:55 Premiera: Noel Gallagher - koncert w O2 13:30 Przygody Tintina - film animowany (Nowa Zelandia,USA,2011) 15:15 Fale jeziora - film obyczajowy (USA,2012) 16:55 Nowy - komedia (USA,2002) 18:25 Zakochane ptaszki - komedia romantyczna (Nowa Zelandia,2011) 20:10 Premiera: SuperClásico - komedia (Dania,2011) 21:45 Szefowie wrogowie - komedia (USA,2011) 23:20 Ostatnia strzała - film historyczny (Korea Południowa,2011) 01:20 City Island - komediodramat (USA,2009) 03:05 Monika - thriller (USA,2012) 04:35 Przewrotne szelmy - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2005) HBO2 HD 06:00 Muppety - komedia muzyczna (USA,2011) 07:40 Bóg to większy Elvis - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 08:20 Debiutanci - komediodramat (USA,2010) 10:05 Miś Yogi - film familijny (USA,Nowa Zelandia,2010) 11:25 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia (USA,2000) 13:25 Zapach sukcesu - komedia (USA,2009) 14:55 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy (USA,2006) 16:45 Mój przyjaciel delfin - film familijny (USA,2011) 18:35 Służące - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Indie,Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie,2011) 21:00 Iluminacja 2 (7) 21:30 Dziewczyny 2 (9) 22:00 Gorejący krzew (2/3) - film obyczajowy (Czechy,2013) 23:20 Kontra: Zemsta (9) 00:05 Kontra: Zemsta (10) 00:50 Gra o tron 2 (8) 01:45 Oszukać przeznaczenie 5 - horror (USA,Kanada,2011) 03:20 Cztery lwy - czarna komedia (Wielka Brytania,Francja,2010) 05:00 Prawdziwy seks: Zabawmy się HBO Comedy HD 10:00 Ricky Gervais Show 3 (6) 10:30 Jak nie być sobą 3 (3) 11:00 Tom i Jerry: Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz - film animowany (USA,2011) 12:00 Dzień, w którym zobaczyłam twoje serce - komediodramat (Francja,2011) 13:35 Ważniaki - komedia przygodowa (USA,1987) 15:05 Podmiejski czyściec 2 (2) 15:25 Jak nie być sobą 3 (3) 15:55 Ricky Gervais Show 3 (6) 16:20 Zarafa - film animowany (Francja,Belgia,2012) 17:40 Dzień, w którym zobaczyłam twoje serce - komediodramat (Francja,2011) 19:15 Ekipa 3 (19) 19:40 Ekipa 3 (20) 20:10 Premiera: Podmiejski czyściec 2 (3) 20:35 10 - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1979) 22:35 30 minut lub mniej - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,Kanada,USA,2011) 00:00 Drenaż mózgu 2 - komedia (Hiszpania,2011) 01:45 Wenus i Vegas - komedia przygodowa (USA,2010) 03:20 Ekipa 3 (19) 03:45 Ekipa 3 (20) 04:15 Zakończenie programu Cinemax HD 06:00 Goście cesarza - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,USA,1993) 07:45 Kręglogłowi - komedia (USA,1996) 09:35 Gładka skóra - dramat psychologiczny (Francja,Portugalia,1964) 11:25 Szajbus - komedia (USA,1979) 12:55 W sześciu punktach o Emmie - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2011) 14:20 Markiz - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2011) 15:50 Kręglogłowi - komedia (USA,1996) 17:40 Pani Bovary - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1991) 20:00 Gra - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:10 Mary Reilly - horror (USA,1996) 00:00 Państwo w państwie - thriller (Islandia,2011) 01:25 Nędzne psy - thriller (USA,2011) 03:15 Mroczna suita: Muzyka tatusia - thriller (Francja,2009) 04:25 Szajbus - komedia (USA,1979) Cinemax 2 HD 06:00 Dotknięcie ręki - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Wielka Brytania,Dania,1992) 07:35 Asystent wampira - film przygodowy (USA,2009) 09:20 Najlepsi reżyserzy: Paul Verhoeven 09:50 18 lat później - komedia (Włochy,2010) 11:40 Gracz - film kryminalny (USA,1974) 13:30 Prowincjusze - komedia (USA,1970) 15:05 Goście cesarza - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,USA,1993) 16:50 Asystent wampira - film przygodowy (USA,2009) 18:40 Gładka skóra - dramat psychologiczny (Francja,Portugalia,1964) 20:35 W sześciu punktach o Emmie - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2011) 22:00 Uciekinierzy (11) 22:55 Zabić bin Ladena: Operacja "Geronimo" - film sensacyjny (USA,2012) 00:35 Banshee (3) 01:25 Gracz - film kryminalny (USA,1974) 03:15 Bostończycy - melodramat (USA,1984) 05:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Betty White FilmBox 06:10 Trzy tygodnie, trójka dzieciaków - film familijny (Kanada,2011) 08:00 Mango 09:05 Elżbieta I - królowa dziewica (1/2) - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 11:15 Elżbieta I - królowa dziewica (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 13:25 Henry Poole powrócił - komediodramat (USA,2008) 15:15 Mango 16:05 Horatio Hornblower: Księżna i diabeł - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,1998) 18:15 Horatio Hornblower: Żabojady i homary - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,1998) 20:15 Benny Hill Show (42) - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Komediowe czwartki: Ty, ja i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2005) 23:05 Berkeley - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 01:00 Klinika Mercy Peak (59) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Królowa Śniegu (1/2) - film familijny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,2002) FilmBox Extra 05:40 Wielki powrót - komedia (USA,2006) 07:00 Żółwik Sammy w 50 lat dookoła świata - film animowany (Belgia,2010) 08:25 Ao - ostatni neandertalczyk - film przygodowy (Francja,2010) 09:45 Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga - komedia fantasy (Niemcy,Włochy,Austria,2009) 11:10 Autor widmo - thriller (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2010) 13:15 Melodia życia - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2006) 15:05 Wygnańcy (4) - serial SF (Wielka Brytania,2010) 16:00 Szukając Erica - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Włochy,Belgia,Hiszpania,2009) 18:00 Na skraju ogrodu - film obyczajowy (Kanada,2011) 19:30 Nurek pod wodą - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 21:00 SPInka na małym ekranie: Home - S.O.S. Ziemia! - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 23:00 Uwiecznione chwile - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,Finlandia,Norwegia,Szwecja,Niemcy,2008) 00:50 Czerwona gwiazdka - film kryminalny (Francja,2011) 02:20 Odleciany cyrk Monty Pythona - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2011) 03:50 Nurek pod wodą - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 05:20 Zakończenie programu FilmBox Family 07:00 Bajki dla dzieci 07:30 Najlepsze lata 2 (6) 08:10 Niefortunna czarownica 5 (10) 08:35 Niefortunna czarownica 5 (11) 08:55 Blackbeard (1) 10:20 Blackbeard (2) 11:45 Historia pewnego misia - film przygodowy (Kanada,2004) 13:15 Pan Ameryka - film przygodowy (USA,2011) 14:35 Bajki dla dzieci 15:15 Dziewczynka - dramat obyczajowy (Szwecja,2009) 16:50 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta - film dla młodzieży (USA,2003) 18:15 Rock it! - musical (Niemcy,2010) 19:50 Droga do marzeń - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1993) 21:20 Punkt widzenia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 22:50 Himalaya - film obyczajowy (Francja,Szwajcaria,Wielka Brytania,1999) 00:35 Na deser - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 02:00 Zakończenie programu FilmBox HD 06:40 Niania potrzebna od zaraz - film familijny (USA,2008) 08:10 Ostatni legion - dramat historyczny (Francja,Słowacja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2007) 09:50 Emma - film kostiumowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1996) 11:50 Następny - komedia romantyczna (Francja,2005) 13:15 Nastoletnie aniołki - film przygodowy (Norwegia,2010) 14:35 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 16:20 Reaganowie (2-ost.) - dramat biograficzny (USA,2003) 17:45 Wojownik z Shaolin - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,Chiny,1986) 19:20 Dwa światy - komedia fantasy (Francja,2007) 21:00 Pięciu mistrzów z Szaolin - dramat karate (Hongkong,Tajwan,1974) 22:50 Na zabój (2) 23:15 Hit & Miss (2) - serial sensacyjny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:00 Kruk: Miasto Aniołów - horror (USA,1996) 01:25 Zakładnik z wyboru - thriller (Niemcy,2008) 03:00 Derby - film familijny (USA,2007) 04:50 Dwa światy - komedia fantasy (Francja,2007) TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Bye, Bye Dublin! - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 09:35 Drzazgi - komediodramat (Polska,2008) 11:35 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Komedianci. Anna Polony - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: "55 kapeluszy pani Hanki". Benefis Hanki Bielickiej - koncert (Polska,1994) 13:10 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Socrealizm (9) 13:20 Informacje kulturalne 13:40 David Fray gra koncerty fortepianowe Mozarta (1) 14:55 Błękitna strzała - film obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 15:50 Winda z książkami (13) - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Mirosław Bałka 16:35 Sztuka czytania (10) - magazyn 17:20 Bye, Bye Dublin! - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 18:15 Teraz animacje!: Stryj - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,1996) 18:20 Teraz animacje!: Kuzyn - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,1998) 18:25 Teraz animacje!: Brat - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,1999) 18:45 Pies - komedia (Polska,1973) 19:20 Winda z książkami (11) - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Królowa Kleopatra 19:50 Widzi Misie: Ferdynand Wspaniały: W przestworzach (2/7) 20:20 Hala odlotów: Kryzys w Kościele (25) 21:10 Mad Men 2 (11/13) 22:15 Sensacyjne lata 90.: Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komediodramat (Polska,1997) 00:00 Hala odlotów: Kryzys w Kościele (25) 01:05 Kino nocne: Szczęście ty moje - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Ukraina,Holandia,2010) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Seriale 06:35 Sąsiedzi: Kury w salonie (2) 07:05 Sąsiedzi: Pamiątka z betonu (1) 07:35 Sąsiedzi: Pamiątka z betonu (2) 08:05 Telezakupy 08:30 Czterdziestolatek: Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor (12/21) 09:35 Na dobre i na złe: Taneczny układ (114) 10:35 Savannah (16) 11:25 Telezakupy 11:45 Ranczo 6: Poród amatorski (78) 12:45 Ranczo: Spadek (1) 13:45 M jak miłość (588) 14:45 Czterdziestolatek: Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja (13/21) 15:50 Sąsiedzi: Ofiary szlachetności (110) 16:20 Sąsiedzi: Spotkanie z Szekspirem (111) 16:50 Ranczo: Goście z zaświatów (2) 17:50 Ranczo: Ksiądz z inicjatywą (3) 18:55 Na dobre i na złe: Siódme przykazanie (115) 19:55 Czterdziestolatek: Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze (14/21) 20:55 Ranczo: Otrzeźwienie (4) 21:55 Ranczo: Wieść gminna (5) 23:00 Rodzinka.pl: Dziewczyna Tomka (5) 23:35 Na dobre i na złe (515) 00:35 Szpiedzy w Warszawie (1/4) 01:30 Szpiedzy w Warszawie (2/4) 02:20 Savannah (16) 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Play 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:40 LOL - śmiech na tysiąc sposobów 07:00 Piąty wymiar (10) 07:30 Random (10) 08:00 Kolekcjonerzy (10) 08:30 Monoślad (5) 09:00 Najbardziej przerażające pościgi na świecie (1) 10:00 Najbardziej szokujące (14) 11:00 Chwile grozy (2) 12:00 Taaaka ryba (37) 12:30 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: z wędką po świecie (8) 13:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (381) 13:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (382) 14:00 Najbardziej szokujące (11) 15:00 Nokaut (84) 15:30 Świat według Bundych (85) 16:00 Świat według Bundych (86) 16:30 W obliczu śmierci - GOPR (14) 17:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie (2) 18:00 Policyjne taśmy (4) 18:30 Granice kariery (2) 19:00 Najbardziej szokujące (12) 20:00 Auto-egzekucja (8) 20:30 Najbardziej przerażające pościgi na świecie (2) 21:30 Gliniarze (23) 22:00 Na rauszu przez świat (50) 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (1) 23:00 Lekcje miłości (2) - serial erotyczny 23:45 Aletta - ocean rozkoszy - film erotyczny 01:05 Punkt Q - film erotyczny (Francja,2001) 02:25 Kama Sutra (10) 03:10 Autonomia (56) 04:10 Bufet 04:20 Bufet 05:30 Taaaka ryba (25) Polsat Cafe 06:00 Kobieta Cafe 07:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood (52) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Z tyłu sceny: Agnieszka Chylińska 08:00 Gwiazdy w wielkim stylu: Angelina Jolie & Kate Beckinsale (1) 08:30 Fabryka urody (56) - magazyn poradnikowy 09:00 Sześć pociech (4) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2009) 10:00 Aleja sław - magazyn 10:30 Fotorodzinka (1) - magazyn 11:00 Kobieta Cafe: Jestem kurem domowym. Maciek Maleńczuk 12:00 Zrozumieć kobietę: Halina Mlynkova (7) 12:30 Jem i chudnę - magazyn lifestylowy 13:00 Doktor Oz radzi (4) - talk show 14:00 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twojego faceta (3) - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Jaka ona jest?: Irena Eris (19) 15:00 Szokujące operacje plastyczne - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:00 Jem i chudnę - magazyn lifestylowy 16:30 100 rzeczy najważniejszych w życiu kobiety (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Aleja sław - magazyn 17:30 Tak się robi w show-biznesie (7) - magazyn lifestylowy 18:00 Trudne sprawy: Bawidamek wykorzystuje finansowo samotną matkę dwójki nastolatków (92) 19:00 Jaka ona jest?: Irena Eris (19) 19:30 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twojego faceta (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Zagadki medycyny: Nieposłuszne mięśnie (1) 21:00 Aleja sław - magazyn 21:30 Jaka ona jest? 22:00 Fotorodzinka (1) - magazyn 22:30 Zdrady - serial dokumentalny (USA,2008) 23:30 Dobrenocki (35) - magazyn poradnikowy 00:00 Miłość, żądze i...: Mała czarna (1) 01:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood (3) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Jak cieszyć się sobą po ślubie (4) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 02:30 Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny (USA,2010) 03:00 Z tyłu sceny: Kuba Wojewódzki (23) 03:30 Jaka ona jest?: Elżbieta Zapendowska (4) 04:00 Miłość, żądze i... (6) 05:00 Wyjść zza krat (6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2011) 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Matura to bzdura 10:00 Hit Me 12:00 Lajk Czart 13:00 Non Stop Fresh 16:00 Hit Me 18:00 4fun Music 19:00 Chcesz-masz 20:00 Polskie - To lubię! 21:00 Non Stop Fresh 23:00 Hit Me 01:00 Nocny4fun RBL.TV 06:00 Powstanie 08:00 Pyta.pl 09:00 Szejker 11:00 Sok z buraków 12:00 Fejs czart 13:00 100% Rebel 15:00 Świeżyniec 16:00 Reaktor 17:00 Videostarcie 18:00 100% Rebel 19:00 Spikani 20:00 Szejker 22:00 Party rocking 01:00 Polisz rajd TV.Disco 05:45 Poranek disco polo 08:45 Disco polo max hity 10:45 Polomix 12:45 Disco polo max hity 14:45 Disco życzenia 16:45 Discomania 17:45 Disco polo max hity 19:45 Niech żyje bal 20:45 Polomix 22:45 Disco polo max hity 00:45 Nocny polo marek